In marketing, many things have been long recognized as aiding success, such as increasing customer satisfaction through such devices as providing personalized service, fast service, access to related or updated information, etc. Traditional marketing has made use such things as notice of promotional offers for related products such as providing coupons, etc. Additionally, some studies have shown that simple repeated brand exposure, such as by advertisement, increases recognition and sales.
One of the largest marketing industries today is the entertainment industry and related industries. To date, digital versatile disks (DVDs) are poised to encompass consumer sales of home entertainment, business and home computer industry, and business information market with a single digital format, eventually replacing audio CDs, videotapes, laserdiscs, CD-ROMs, and video game cartridges. To this end, DVD has widespread support from all major electronics companies, all major computer hardware companies, and all major movie and music studios.
Currently, the fastest growing marketing and informational access avenue is the Internet. The share of households with Internet access in the U.S. soared by 58% in two years, rising from 26.2% in December, 1998 to 41.5% in August, 2000 (Source: Falling Through the Net: Toward Digital Inclusion@ by the National Telecommunications and Information Administration, October 2000).
Some initial efforts have been made to integrate the success of optical disks, such as the DVD, with the speed and accessibility of the Internet. Programs such as music players currently are able to access the internet to obtain artist information, order music, etc. for inserted disks. However, in the DVD-video arena, little has been done to utilize the vast power for up-to-date, new, and promotional information accessibility to further the aims of improving marketability and customer satisfaction.
Accordingly, it is evident that improvements are possible in the way that entertainment, computing, and academic disks have been supported.